


Holding my thoughts in my heart

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: « Cosa c’è, Yuffie? » le domandò dopo minuti interi in cui era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarla borbottare frasi incomprensibili, chiaramente con l’intento di coinvolgerlo per poi sciorinare tutte le sue lamentele. Ormai la conosceva fin troppo bene: quando partiva stizzosa aveva bisogno che lui le chiedesse quale fosse il problema prima di esternarlo.
Relationships: Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi
Collections: Silent and motion





	Holding my thoughts in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!  
> Se avete avuto l’ardire di aprire questa fanfiction ci sono delle cose da premettere: innanzitutto questa onesto fa parte di una serie chiamata “Silent and motion” (sì, avete capito bene, il titolo è preso da una delle ost di FFVIII) e ci saranno alcuni piccoli elementi che si collegano alle altre due parte già scritte che sarebbero la mini longfic principale “On the Way to a smile” e la seconda che ancora deve essere pubblicata ma che lo sarà a breve.  
> Naturalmente potete leggerla anche da sola, ma per comprendere al meglio alcune cose ne consiglio la lettura.  
> Detto questo, la storia è nata seguendo un prompt generato tramite Fanwriter.it che è il seguente:
> 
> Prompt: ancor peggio del caldo è chi si lamenta del caldo  
> Genere: romantico  
> Bonus: conchiglie
> 
> Vi auguro buona lettura!

Una vacanza a Costa del Sol era quello che ci voleva e non tanto per l’assenza del mare, perché abitando a Bodhum quello non mancava di certo, ma semplicemente per il fatto che c’era voglia di passare del tempo insieme e da soli, cosa che da un po’ di tempo a quella parte era diventato impossibile.  
La proposta era giunta del tutto all’improvviso un giorno come tanti altri ed era stata Yuffie a implorare il proprio ragazzo di portarla da qualche parte per godersi un momento di pace che non avevano più da quando i N.O.R.A. l’avevano finalmente accettata come parte della famiglia. Certo, era gratificante non dover più fare i conti col nervosismo causato da sguardi sospettosi da parte dei ragazzi, ma da quando le cose si erano sistemate, per quanto fosse piacevole la loro compagnia, Snow e Yuffie non avevano fatto altro che partecipare a ogni sorta di evento assieme a loro e di tempo da ritagliarsi assieme ce n’era stato sempre meno.  
Si erano organizzati dunque una piccola vacanza con meta nella Corel Area, ambita da entrambi perché amanti delle zone marine ed erano partiti subito senza tanti ripensamenti, ignorando le battute da parte dei ragazzi riguardo allo stare attenti a non tornare in tre: cosa che rendeva nervosa Yuffie, per niente propensa a fare la madre così presto e soprattutto perché detestava i marmocchi e Snow tremendamente in imbarazzo per il fatto che sì, un giorno non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto metter su famiglia, ma non ora, visto che non riusciva a immaginarsi nelle vesti di padre.

« Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. » disse Snow tra il divertito e il nostalgico mentre fissava la schiena della ninja che in quel momento era concentrata a sistemare le proprie cose nell’armadio: appena arrivata nella stanza che l’Inn aveva assegnato loro non aveva voluto sentir storie e aveva cominciato a svuotare la valigia per sistemarla, volendo togliersi immediatamente quella bega di torno. 

Nonostante fosse concertata però si voltò in direzione dell’altro, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto sarcastico come solo lei sapeva fare.

« Oh, beh, abbiamo dei ricordi particolarmente eccitanti qui a Costa del Sol e… guarda caso, ci hanno dato la stessa stanza di allora. » sussurrò lei, ammiccando mentre si avvicinava al biondo, regalandogli uno sguardo sensuale, che però durò solamente un istante, lasciando posto poi alla gioia che scaturivano i ricordi di quei momenti; inevitabilmente con la mente era tornata anche lei a quei giorni e, diamine, non aveva potuto fare a meno di lasciarsi coinvolgere dalla nostalgia, accentuata dal battito frenetico del suo cuore. Il solo pensiero di ciò che avevano vissuto in maniera tanto repentina tempo prima le causava degli scompensi, rendendola una sottospecie di adolescente alle prese con la prima cotta — cosa che non si discostava troppo dalla realtà.

« Non pensavo propriamente a questo ma, beh, ci può stare eccome. » le rispose divertito. « Vieni qui. » 

Yuffie senza aspettare ulteriormente gli si avvicinò, circondandolo fra le proprie braccia mentre sollevava il viso per godersi lo sguardo innamorato del proprio uomo: non sapeva dire se il sentimento che provava e che la faceva svalvolare fosse dovuto al fatto che il loro amore fosse ancora fresco e nuovo, ma cavoli, le mancava il respiro ogni volta che si perdeva in quegli intensi occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. Ma che aveva fatto per meritarsi uno come Snow? Se doveva affibbiargli un aggettivo sarebbe stato sicuramente perfezione e no, non era affatto esagerata.

« Ti rendi conto che tutto ciò potrebbe sfociare nel porno? » ridacchiò Yuffie, prima di strizzare un fianco a Snow e separarsi da lui, non volendo appunto finire in una situazione da cui difficilmente potevano uscirne in breve tempo. « Vogliamo andare a goderci un po’ di spiaggia? » 

« Sei sempre la solita. Prima mi provochi e poi ti aspetti che io ti segua in spiaggia come se niente fosse. » borbottò il ragazzo piuttosto contrariato, mentre entrambi si apprestavano a indossare i loro costumi e prepararsi per scendere in spiaggia.

Quel posto non era cambiato affatto durante quei mesi: l’atmosfera che si respirava era sempre così carica di pace e tranquillità, esattamente come i turisti e coloro che ci abitavano, sempre gentili e disponibili.  
Percorsi gli scalini che li avrebbero condotti sul mare, si fecero consegnare l’ombrellone e si sistemarono: per fortuna quel giorno non c’era troppa gente e perciò anche il clima era piuttosto silenzioso, anche se era scontato che questo sarebbe stato spezzato dalla loro presenza: non era proprio da loro starsene buoni e figurarsi se non avrebbero cominciato a farsi i dispetti come due bambini casinisti.  
Il sentore che quella calma non sarebbe durata a lungo ce la ebbe Snow nel momento stesso in cui la ragazza, spogliatasi dei vestiti era corsa direttamente nell’acqua senza aspettarlo, gridandogli di muoversi e lui, sospirando con esasperazione, ma al contempo divertito da quella scena a cui assisteva praticamente ogni giorno, la seguì fra le onde, afferrandola come fosse un sacco di patate per poi ributtarla in acqua andando un po’ più a largo.

« Ma quanto sei scemo! Possibile che ogni volta ti diverta a usarmi come una specie di palla? » protestò lei, tentando di mollargli un calcetto su uno stinco che, inevitabilmente, venne attutito dall’acqua.

« Non è colpa mia se sei una pulce e mi diverte stuzzicarti, perché insomma, tu non puoi neanche immaginare quanto sia divertente vederti imbronciata. » ridacchiò lui, beccandosi stavolta un pugno su un fianco che non lo scalfì neppure per sbaglio.

« Il giorno che riuscirò a vendicarmi te ne pentirai. E sai benissimo che accadrà. » 

Ah, quelle minacce! Com’era possibile che quella fosse uno dei motivi principali per cui l’amava così tanto? Non poteva farci niente, ma vedere l’espressione indiavolata di quella ragazza così minuta al suo confronto non solo lo divertiva ma gli provocava delle sensazioni meravigliose alla base dello stomaco: era tremendamente buffa e non poteva proprio resisterle. In fin dei conti era così che l’aveva conosciuta e anche allora, in quel bar di Kalm, non si era fatta problemi a minacciarlo nonostante si fossero incontrati solo pochi minuti prima.

« Sono certo che lo farai, tesoro e credimi, non aspetto altro che vedere che tipo di vendetta mi concederai. » le disse, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lei che, credendo di farsi un altro tuffo indietreggiò sospettosa. « Tregua, Yuffie. Prometto che farò il bravo da ora in poi. » 

A quel punto la ninja, leggendo sincerità nello sguardo del suo uomo, si rilassò e gli permise di farsi più vicino, sorridendo quando lui le circondò la schiena con un braccio; si lasciò andare completamente, poggiando il viso contro il suo stomaco e respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo buonissimo mescolato all’aria salmastra del mare, abbracciandolo lei stessa.

« Ti perdono, sì. E ti odio per questo, lo sai? Non è giusto che ogni volta tu riesca a farmi cedere così in fretta. » sussurrò, voltando il viso per lasciargli un tenero bacio sulla pelle. « Però ti adoro anche per questo, perché insomma Snow, solo tu sei in grado di farlo. » 

« Oh, beh, è un bene perché se tu dovessi cedere con qualsiasi altro essere vivente su questa terra che non sono io non sarei per nulla felice e sai, non ho mai sperimentato sulla mia pelle cosa significhi essere geloso ma sono certissimo che con te lo scoprirei. E penso non sia davvero il caso. » vedendola poi alzare il viso per rivolgergli un sorrisetto, ci tenne poi ad ammonirla subito. « Non pensarci neanche, non ti piacerebbe, stronzetta. » 

Era ovvio che mai avrebbe reagito in maniera spropositata perché non era da lui: non si sarebbe messo a fare il gallo del pollaio come tanti, semplicemente perché la trovava una cosa estremamente ridicola, né se la sarebbe presa con lei con esagerazione, ma in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe fatto intendere in primis a lei cosa stava perdendo e quanto un’eventuale situazione lo avrebbe ferito e al contempo fatto incazzare.

« Non c’è nemmeno da discutere su una cosa del genere, credimi. A parte che trovo impossibile possa accadere, perché uno, gli altri non li guardo nemmeno da lontano e due, sarei in grado di metterli al loro posto. » lo rassicurò, stringendosi ancor più forte contro di lui. « Ho te che oltre che ad essere l’unica persona che voglio accanto sei la spina nel fianco che mina costantemente il mio carattere impossibile e lo sai che questo è un motivo più che sufficiente per farti capire che a farmi cedere potresti riuscirci solo tu. » 

La cosa bella di Snow e Yuffie era che riuscivano a passare da momenti giocosi ad altri più seri e sdolcinati nel giro di pochi secondi, motivo per cui nella coppia non si sarebbero mai e poi mai stancati l’uno dell’altra.  
La ragazza a quel punto si separò, facendosi indietro di un passo e afferrò la mano sinistra del biondo e rimase incantata a osservare l’anello che solo qualche settimana prima aveva deciso di far forgiare assieme a quello che aveva regalato a lei e che ora portava con orgoglio al dito.

« Ci credi che mi sembra ancora assurdo? » mormorò con una risatina assurdamente imbarazzata, sentendo Snow stringerle la mano nella sua. 

« Non pensare che per me non sia lo stesso. Ammetto che ancora adesso faccio fatica a credere di averti con me e per come sono nate le cose fra noi è davvero incredibile. » lasciò andare la sua mano per poi afferrarla dai fianchi e tirarla su, proprio come se fosse stata una bambina — cosa che per tanti aspetti ancora era e che la rendeva adorabile ai suoi occhi. « Credo anche che il fatto che tu sia entrata nella mia vita sia veramente un privilegio che ancora oggi non penso di meritare davvero… ma nonostante ho deciso di godermi questa fortuna senza stare a pensarci troppo. » 

« Perché, tu credi che io pensi di meritarti? Sei troppo… troppo per me, ma ehi, chi se ne frega in fondo! » trillò infine, scapicollandosi per buttarglisi addosso stile koala, stringendolo forte fra le sue braccia e riempiendolo di tanti piccoli baci sulla guancia.

Dopo lunghi instanti in cui restarono abbracciati Snow la mise nuovamente a terra e assieme tornare verso il loro ombrellone, dove decisero di rilassarsi un po’ sotto al sole; messa la crema si sdraiarono in silenzio e quella strana calma attorno a loro fece sì che il ragazzo si lasciasse andare al sonno, dovuto anche alla stanchezza del viaggio che avevano affrontato.  
Si stava così bene a Costa del Sol e quasi fece il pensiero di comprare una seconda casa da quelle parti: avrebbe così avuto il suo piccolo angolo di paradiso da condividere con la persona che amava, il luogo in cui sarebbe fuggito quando, come in quel caso, aveva voglia di rilassarsi e godersi momenti solo ed esclusivamente con quella creatura esuberante che era la sua donna.  
Peccato che stare con lei aveva anche i suoi svantaggi e infatti la calma durò solo la bellezza di una mezzora, perché Yuffie dopo essersi rigirata sulla sdraio a lungo aveva poi cominciato a lamentarsi come al solito, cosa che Snow aveva finito con l’accettare nonostante il più delle volte avrebbe voluto zittirla: si era imposto di lasciarla fare — memore un vecchio litigio ai tempi del loro primo viaggio — ma a volte era seriamente difficile non lasciarsi convincere da quella voglia di sotterrarla sotto un metro di sabbia.  
Lo sentiva anche lui il caldo asfissiante, certo, e dato che non era piacevole il fatto che non tirasse neppure un filo di mento non capiva perché doveva mettercisi lei a rendere l’afa ancor più insopportabile.

« Cosa c’è, Yuffie? » le domandò dopo minuti interi in cui era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarla borbottare frasi incomprensibili, chiaramente con l’intento di coinvolgerlo per poi sciorinare tutte le sue lamentele. Ormai la conosceva fin troppo bene: quando partiva stizzosa aveva bisogno che lui le chiedesse quale fosse il problema prima di esternarlo.

« Fa caldo. Fa fottutamente caldo. » 

Snow a quelle parole trattenne una sonora bestemmia. Che si aspettava, in fondo: il freddo polare di Icicle Lodge?

« Perché non vai a farti un tuffo? » se ne uscì lui, cercando di non risultare troppo antipatico nei toni nonostante non ci fosse propriamente riuscito. E infatti…

« Ecco, io lo sapevo. Perché non lo dici chiaramente che non mi vuoi qua attorno? Lo so che mi lamento sempre troppo, ma potresti cercare di essere più paziente con me, antipatico. » sbottò a quel punto lei, alzandosi dalla sdraio e imprecando a causa della sabbia che scottava sotto la pianta dei piedi. 

« Non mi sembra di averlo mai detto. Come sempre fai tutto da sola tu. » disse con un sospiro, mettendosi seduto e affrontando la sua espressione rabbiosa: chiaramente doveva rimetterci lui. « Ti stavo solo consigliando di andare a rinfrescarti un po’ visto che hai così caldo da farne un storia infinita. » 

« Il tuo tono mi sta chiaramente dicendo che preferiresti accudire un Molboro irrequieto e puzzolente piuttosto che sopportare la sottoscritta. E quindi sai cosa? Ti lascio in pace, non sono così scema da non capire quando non sono gradita. » 

Ciò detto la ragazza si diresse a passo spedito verso il bagnasciuga, lasciando uno Snow letteralmente basito da quel monologo a cui non aveva avuto alcun modo di replicare. A onor del vero non era riuscito a trovare le parole per ribattere talmente era sconvolto dal fatto che la ninja si fosse fatta tutto un film: ok, si era infastidito a causa delle sue lamentele ma non voleva certo che se ne andasse, soprattutto per una cavolata del genere.  
Decise che fosse meglio farla sbollire un po’ prima di raggiungerla, anche se il dubbio che se aspettava potesse farla arrabbiare lo aveva attanagliato: conoscendo Yuffie però era impossibile stabilire se si sarebbe incazzata di più o di meno se l’avrebbe raggiunta subito.  
A volte per lui era difficile interpretare le sue reazioni e proprio non sapeva come comportarsi, mica voleva sorbirsi un altro monologo assurdo. Ma… come evitarlo?  
Alla fine optò per aspettare una decina di minuti prima di seguirla e quando lo fece la trovò seduta sulla sabbia a smanettare con delle conchiglie: ne aveva raccolte un gran numero e tutte quante diverse tra loro. 

« Yuffie, possiamo parlare? » domandò cauto, sondando la situazione che, per fortuna, parve essersi già ristabilita: un’altra caratteristica della ragazza era quella di cambiare stato d’animo da un momento all’altro e conoscendola sicuramente si era persino dimenticata il motivo di quel litigio a senso unico.

« Se mi aiuti ti considero perdonato per avermi scacciato. » gli disse senza dargli neanche troppa considerazione, talmente era concentrata a scegliere quale conchiglie tenere e quali lasciare sulla battigia.

« Non ti ho scacciata, sei tu che lo hai pensato e non mi hai dato neppure il tempo per dirtelo. » 

« Sì, sì, come ti pare… ora, che ne dici di aiutarmi? » chiese, sollevando per un momento lo sguardo nel tentativo di fargli capire che ciò che stava facendo era diventato ben più importante del capriccio di poco prima e Snow, con un sospiro rassegnato, andò a inginocchiarsi accanto a lei.

« Se mi spieghi cosa stai facendo ti aiuto volentieri. » la incalzò, ben disposto a sotterrare quella ridicola ascia di guerra che la ragazza aveva tirato fuori dal nulla. 

« Voglio fare delle composizioni carine quando saremo a casa, dopotutto non l’abbiamo ancora decorata. Non pensi anche tu che sarebbe bello? » gli chiese con ritrovato entusiasmo, regalandogli uno dei sorrisi più belli che le avesse mai visto fare e che era bastato per coinvolgerlo. « A Bodhum non ci sono conchiglie così colorate, per cui vorrei rubarle da qui. Non pensi che sarebbe carino? » 

« Tu se non rubi qualcosa non ti senti in pace con te stessa, mh? I brutti vizi non riesci proprio a perderli. » constatò, allungando una mano per scompigliarle i capelli con fare giocoso. « In ogni caso non sapevo che ti piacessero questo genere di cose e credevo che casa nostra ti andasse bene così com’è, ma sì, penso anche io che sarebbe bello renderla più particolare. » 

« Così com’è? Snow, ti prego, è mortalmente noiosa e vuota! » gli fece notare, lanciandogli addosso una delle conchiglie che avrebbe scartato, con la conseguenza che il biondo l’afferrasse per un braccio e se la tirasse contro per bloccarla.

« Piantala di lanciarmi cose dietro, sai che non sono uno a cui piace subire senza reagire, stronzetta. » 

« Va bene, va bene! Giuro che la smetto! » ridacchiò, non resistendo alle dita dell’altro che le puntellavano le costole. « So bene cos’è che ti piace subire e prometto che sarà la maniera con cui mi farò perdonare per averti usato come bersaglio umano. » 

Il tono suadente della ninja fu in grado di convincerlo e con un sorrisetto sornione le fece capire che quel tipo di perdono era più che gradito.

« Ci conto. E guarda che me lo ricorderò per cui vedi di non rimangiarti la parola né di far finta di dimenticarlo. » disse serio, ben sapendo che era impossibile che Yuffie si facesse scapare una cosa del genere considerando che, inevitabilmente, sarebbe poi stata lei a beneficiarne maggiormente: fosse mai che Snow non ricambiasse la propria donna a dovere.

La ragazza non rispose a parole, ma gli lasciò un morsetto delicato sulle labbra che faceva presagire perfettamente ciò che sarebbe accaduto quella sera stessa; con quella promessa appena suggellata, si separarono e insieme si misero a collezionare conchiglie e vista da fuori quella scena appariva di una dolcezza unica: Yuffie, seduta fra le gambe dell’altro, la schiena appoggiata al suo petto, che raccoglieva piccole e colorate conchiglie che mostrava al ragazzo e metteva da parte solamente se anche per lui erano abbastanza carine.

« Con queste più piccole voglio farci un braccialetto. » se ne uscì a un certo punto, assumendo un’aria pensosa che mostrava chiaramente che non aveva idea di come riuscirci, nonostante era sicura fosse semplice: non era molto brava con i lavoretti manuali, in fin dei conti era una guerriera e la sua infanzia non le aveva permesso di dedicarsi a cose che normalmente occupavano i pensieri delle normali bambine dell’epoca. « O forse una cavigliera. Solo che… non so come farlo. » 

Abbassando lo sguardo e notando il broncio che adombrava il volto di Yuffie, Snow si apprestò a trovare un’immediata soluzione per vederla sorridere nuovamente. Niente di più semplice.

« Posso provarci io, ma dato che io stesso so di non esserne in grado e che farei un gran casino, se vedo che è troppo difficile posso chiedere a Maqui di improvvisarsi orefice. Dopotutto non sarebbe la prima volta. » le disse, sentendo una dolce sensazione all’altezza del cuore al ricordo di come l’amico meccanico lo aveva aiutato a realizzare gli anelli di fidanzamento: figuriamoci se per lui non sarebbe stato uno scherzo creare un braccialetto semplicissimo. « E se non riesce neanche lui dovrebbe saperlo fare Lebreau, ma non preoccuparti, avrai il tuo braccialetto! » 

« Ma perché non ci ho pensato prima? Ah, a volte dimentico che non sei così scemo come sembri! » esclamò lei divertita, non pensando realmente ciò che aveva detto ma volendo punzecchiarlo come al solito, cosa che non colpì affatto Snow che la conosceva come le proprie tasche, ma che non mancò di rispondere alla battuta a tono.

« Tesoro, questo scemo se non ci fosse ti renderebbe una donna persa. » la redarguì, strizzandole un fianco a mo’ di piccola vendetta, facendola schizzare su per il solletico che le provocò quella stretta improvvisa.

Rimasero lì ancora un po’, decidendo poco dopo che avevano raccolto abbastanza conchiglie per decorare tutta Bodhum e così, quando il sole cominciava a tramontare, raccolsero tutte le loro cose per poi tornare alla loro stanza dell’Inn per prepararsi per la cena che avrebbero consumato al ristorante con vista sul mare. Yuffie aveva raccontato a Snow che quando era capitata per la prima volta a Costa del Sol molte cose non c’erano, ristorante compreso e col tempo quel luogo era stato rinnovato e reso più galante per certi aspetti.  
Quando mesi prima avevano sostato nella località marina non avevano avuto modo di girarsela per bene, sia per il poco tempo che per il fatto che le priorità erano ben altre, ma ora che potevano godersi Costa del Sol da turisti era tutto molto diverso e a portata di mano.

Una volta tornati nella loro stanza e posate le loro cose, si concessero qualche minuto per stare insieme, prendendosi il tempo necessario per riposarsi un po’ prima di prepararsi.  
Yuffie si buttò letteralmente sul letto — comodo come lo ricordava — e fece cenno al biondo di seguirla, cosa che non si fece ripetere due volte e con delicatezza le si sdraiò accanto, cingendola fra le braccia, rimanendo a lungo in silenzio e perdendosi nei propri pensieri mentre distrattamente le accarezzava i capelli.

« Sai a cosa stavo pensando? » disse all’improvviso interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato fra loro, sentendo lei mugolare in risposta e facendogli capire che era curiosa di sapere cosa gli fosse passato per la testa. « Sai quando Gadot e Yuj si sono raccomandati di fare attenzione a non tornare in tre, no? Beh, penso di non aver bisogno al momento di avere altri ragazzini di cui preoccuparmi visto che ho già te. » 

« Non parlare di figli, per l’amor di Leviathan! » sbottò Yuffie, distaccandosi dal biondo come se si fosse scottata all’idea di affrontare un argomento come quello, nonostante fosse consapevole che prima o poi era inevitabile che sarebbe venuto fuori.

« Ehi, era solo una battuta, stai tranquilla! » si affrettò a dire, non nascondendo però il disappunto e la delusione per quella reazione che prese in modo totalmente sbagliato. 

Le sue intenzioni non erano affatto quelle di mettersi a parlare di figli, ma la verità era che un giorno gli sarebbe piaciuto metter su famiglia con Yuffie e anche se sapeva che fosse presto, vederla scattare a quel modo come se la cosa la disturbasse lo aveva inevitabilmente ferito. Per come la vedeva lui sembrava che la ragazza non volesse saperne né in quel momento né mai e sinceramente lo faceva sentire in un qualche modo sbagliato: che non lo vedesse adatto ad essere il padre dei suoi futuri figli?

« Snow… » mormorò lei, capendo benissimo il filo che avevano preso i suoi pensieri e sentendosi tremendamente in colpa per averlo fatto star male; la leggeva nei suoi occhi la paura di non essere abbastanza per lei e diamine, non era affatto ciò che voleva tramettere. Con un piccolo sospiro tornò ad avvicinarsi a lui e prendendogli il viso fra le proprie mani minute si affrettò a rassicurarlo. « Non… voglio che pensi che io non desideri una famiglia da te, solo che… dei, la cosa mi spaventa anche solamente a pensarci! Io non sono brava con i discorsi e lo sai che quando sono nervosa me ne esco con un’accozzaglia di frasi senza senso come probabilmente sto per fare perché… perché non riesco ad esprimermi senza crepare dentro.  
Ma ecco, io… io so che tu sei la persona che voglio con me per il resto della mia vita e, ehi, un giorno quando sarò una donna che non penserà a una stupida cavigliera di conchiglie come fosse la sua ragione di vita, vorrò avere una famiglia da te.  
E cavolo, mi costa da morire dirlo perché ora mi spaventano i bambini… ma un giorno non sarà più così, credo e tu non devi preoccuparti che possa pensare che non li voglio o, soprattutto, non voglia te come… come — porca puttana, non è difficile dirlo — padre dei miei — oddio! Lo sto dicendo davvero? — mocciosi. » 

Snow ascoltò quel monologo impanicatissimo col cuore più leggero ma dispiaciuto per aver frainteso, ma purtroppo per lui l’idea di poter perdere quella ragazza era sempre in agguato: era convinto da sempre che incontrarla fosse stata una fortuna e, seriamente, il sentimento che aveva capito di provare nei suoi confronti era troppo grande e potente per poter affrontare un eventuale distacco, che fosse per un qualsiasi motivo. E siccome mai prima di quel momento avevano parlato di un argomento tanto delicato non aveva idea di cosa ne pensasse al riguardo: probabilmente se lei non avesse mai voluto avere dei figli avrebbe accettato la cosa pur di non lasciarla andare, proprio perché ciò che sentiva per lei andava ben oltre a tutto il resto, anche se avesse dovuto rinunciare alla famiglia tanto agognata — famiglia che in tutta sincerità con Serah non aveva mai immaginato nonostante l’avesse amata in passato, ma con lei quell’idea si era fatta strada sin dal primo istante anche se in un futuro molto lontano.

« Ehi, frena un momento. » disse, sorridendole. « È a me che dispiace aver frainteso, credimi. La mia intenzione non era affatto quella di parlare di questo argomento, la mia era solamente una sciocca battuta, ma capisco che possa averti spaventata il solo accennarlo.  
Devo ammettere però che la tua reazione mi ha fatto pensare che tu non mi vedessi come l’uomo giusto a darti una famiglia un giorno e siccome sai ciò che provo per te, mi sono sentito un attimo il terreno cedere da sotto i piedi.  
Io sono davvero felice che tu la pensi come me riguardo a questo argomento. Io stesso, credimi, non voglio pensarci adesso, ma un giorno sì, proprio perché tu sei l’unica che riesco a immaginare come compagna e madre dei miei figli. O figlio e tanti, tantissimi gatti. » 

Cercò di buttare la cosa più sul leggero tirando fuori la colonia felina che un giorno avrebbero avuto a Bodhum e funzionò, perché Yuffie al solo nominare i mici si illuminò e ridacchiò divertita, facendo poi per parlare, frenata però da Snow che non aveva finito ancora il proprio discorso.

« Quel che volevo dire prima è adoro questo tuo lato un po’ infantile e tu lo sai bene, perché insomma, quante volte te l’ho ripetuto? Volevo usare la battuta di quei due deficienti solo per renderti chiaro che al momento l’unica bambina a cui voglio badare sei tu e con questo non intendo dire che non ti ritengo matura abbastanza, anzi!, ti ritengo anche fin troppo matura per l’età che hai e poi io stesso penso di essere molto infantile sotto diversi aspetti.  
Tutti e due abbiamo avuto quei traumi che ci hanno fatti crescere, ma che non hanno del tutto affossato il nostro lato più giocoso e bambinesco e cavolo, siccome per lungo tempo non sono riuscito a godermelo voglio farlo adesso. Ci sarà tempo per occuparsi di figli che al momento non siamo pronti ad accogliere.  
Anche se… ammetto di essere contento di averne parlato, sai? Ora non c’è più nulla di non detto. » 

Yuffie in uno slancio gli si buttò fra le braccia, incredula per il fatto che con Snow riusciva sempre a parlare di tutto, risolvendo tutte le volte ogni dubbio o perplessità che avevano e che capitava li portasse a litigare il più delle volte; ancora le faceva strano dover rendere conto anche ad un’altra persona e soprattutto le pareva assurdo che questa, in un modo o nell’altro, trovasse sempre dei lati positivi anche in alcuni lati del carattere che lei stessa credeva impossibili da sopportare. Ma forse, anche questo significava la parola amore? Tolleranza, o nel caso opposto, saper smussare quei difetti che forse non si poteva eliminare — e che non era nelle intenzioni dell’altra persona proprio perché parte del loro essere — ma almeno tentare di migliorare.

« Ne sono contenta anche io, nonostante certi argomenti mi facciano diventare terribilmente impacciata. E cavolo, in certi momenti mi sembra di avere a che fare con una sconosciuta… è assurdo lo so, ma mi sento così. » provò a spiegarsi, assumendo un’espressione contrita a cui Snow reagì con un sorriso, trovandola incredibilmente dolce.

« Beh, io penso che sia del tutto normale trattandosi di cose che non hai mai provato o vissuto sulla tua pelle. Ci sono delle cose che inevitabilmente scopriamo solo vivendole e io stesso molte volte mi spavento riguardo a certi eventi che non riesco a prevedere proprio perché non mi ci sono mai trovato. È banale dirlo, ma è la vita e, ehi, questa vita nuota assieme a te sono felice di scoprirla nonostante ne abbia anche paura, ma allo stesso tempo lo trovo gratificante. » 

Da quel momento non furono più necessarie altre parole e senza attendere oltre la ragazza lo baciò, stringendosi più che poteva a lui: non riusciva neppure a quantificare quanto trovarsi fra le sue braccia la facesse sentire protetta e ogni volta che le accadeva di provare simili sensazioni riusciva ancora a stupirsi. Eppure avrebbe dovuto abituarsi ormai, ma ogni singolo gesto o sensazione provata grazie a Snow le sembrava sempre una rara e bellissima novità.  
Avrebbe tanto desiderato poter vivere dieci vite in una pur di godersi all’infinito quei momenti che, era certa, non le sarebbero comunque bastati una volta finito tutto quanto.  
Per ora però sarebbe andata per gradi e si sarebbe goduta — così come era nelle intenzioni di Snow — quel primo giorno di vacanza e gli altri a venire, che era sicura sarebbero stati parte dei ricordi meravigliosi che già erano presenti nel suo cuore.


End file.
